


turn to wax and melt like this

by Tinuviel



Series: the light in the distance, waiting for me [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light, Drabble, F/M, Smut, This is pretty vanilla, Victory Sex, dragon blood is not used as lube i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinuviel/pseuds/Tinuviel
Summary: Tension and triumph overflowing, the defeat of Nidhogg puts more than one piece into place.





	turn to wax and melt like this

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written smut since i was an age where i shouldn't have been writing smut, please bare with me. minimal proof reading bc i got embarrassed reading my own writing.
> 
> title is from BTSK by MS MR

Enough had happened in the last five minutes than Pri was able to keep track of.  
Nidhogg defeated, retrieving the discolored eye, Estinien's armour stained ruby red; Estinien smile-

Estinien's almost feral smile.

Twelve preserve, she could barely hear over the pounding of her heart, and when he approached her, holding both eyes, she felt herself unconsciously wet her lips, suddenly aware of how dry her mouth was.  
Estinien's helmet blocked most of his eyes, but there was just enough of a twitch of his head that she knew he noticed.

The closer Estinien walked, the more Pri was certain she had stopped breathing; her body felt like a taunt bowstring, and every time she caught a glimpse of that damned smile it was like a rush to all her senses.  
Seconds past by like minutes and yet her heart didn't stop racing, her eyes didn't stop catching on Estinien's lips, and she could feel the intensity of how he was staring at her despite the shroud of his helmet.

He stopped so close to her, so close that I'd either of them shifted, the spikes of their armour would surely crashed together, so close that she could see the heaving of Estinien's chest, whether from exerting himself or otherwise, she did not know. So much taller than Pri, he was looking down at her, she could see his eyes now, see how they watched as she licked her lips a second time, and how they flickered up to her own as she watched him do the same.

Pri almost didn't notice when he dropped the eyes, but she certainly noticed when he threw off his helmet. Silver hair barely contained in a pony tail, blue eyes watching her every movement, and lips....lips that were chapped and warm and pressed against hers in a way that had her praying to ever god, every primal she ever slew; to please not let her heart just give out right here. 

He pulled her closer, disregarding their height different and the way their armour clanged together, one hand brushing softly against the scales on her neck, and the other tight at her waist. 

It was like all the tension and furtive glances between them had finally snapped, a release far stronger than the resolution of their second duel. Of all the things that had ever felt right to Pri, the weight of her lance, the warmth of the mother crystal, nothing quite compared to finally getting her gauntlets off and holding Estinien's face in her hands for the first time.

The heat of their kiss was something she had no comparison to, not even their victory of the wyrm had her blood singing in such a way, and when they drew back from each other, panting and lips bruised, the look in his eyes told her exactly what she wanted, what he wanted.

And then it was a flurry of unbuckling and laughter, and kissing in between, as they realized how ill suited a dragoons' armour was to such a coupling, till there was enough freedom that Pri was in his arms, half armoured legs around his waist, and her hips positioned just so-  
and then he will filling her, and the moan that was coaxed from her throat was swallowed by another bruising kiss as Estinien pulled her tight against him, canting upward with a thrust that made her see stars.  


Pri felt his breath catch for just a second as she wove her finger through his hair, and in return, Estinien quickened his pace, making the fire she felt in her blood sore higher. Faster and rougher, and almost more than she could take, and when Estinien bent his mouth to her neck, lips and teeth catching against flesh and scale, she could feel herself tipping over the edge. Through the white haze, she could feel Estinien thrust deeper yet, tensing and holding her tighter as he found his release.

When her senses finally returned, and she allowed her legs to drop back to the ground, she nearly fell against Estinien, legs shaking like jelly and breeches tangled around her knees. Estinien's arms remained around her, face pressed into the top of her head, and breathing deep, ruffling her hair further in the process. He chuckled very softly, just audible enough to make her knees feel even weaker before.

"Hm..that's one way to celebrate a victory."  
She couldn't help but laugh as well.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i sat down and thought "the only natural place for these two to fix have sex is the aery" also lets just conveniently ignore the fact that Estinien's armour is coated in Nidhogg's blood because i didn't want to get into that (hence the tag)


End file.
